The Mark
by Yippykiye
Summary: "Susan"He groaned lifting his hand to brush away the curl from my eye before curling his hand to cradle the back of my neck. His lips met mine in a demanding kiss. He continued to watch feeling my thighs tighten under his, while my lips moved against his. Sweeping his lips to the junction of my neck where he sank his fangs into the soft flesh. Marking me his. The king of the undead
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own anything except my character :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Mark<strong>

London, 1881

The scenery passed in blurry colors faster than any horse an carriage. The town I should be arriving to at a proximately 8:35 pm was nothing like many towns and villages throughout London. 'Ladies and gentlemen, we are to dispatch in five minutes.' The boys voice muffled the whistling of the train. Sighing, I adjusted my coat and the cross necklace mother had given me years ago before she had died.

I noticed his face easily through they crowd his youthfulness and tallness is what separate him from the rest, but it seemed as if my face had been easily forgotten. A silent giggle escaped as I examined my youthful brother. "Sister?" I held a hand to my lips as laughter threatened to escape. "My dear boy are you blinking mad?" An older woman, old enough to be his mother spoke as she shook Johnathan's hand off her delicate shoulder. "My apologies." With a nod of his head and a blush on his cheeks, he once again began scanning through the crowd with a look of annoyance.

"My lady?" His second glance is what set the gears off through his head. "Now brother is that a way to greet your sister?" I rested my gloved hands upon my waist as a gentle smile crossed his features. "Sister!" Johnathan stated before sweeping my form into his arms. "Oh how I've missed you! I trust your first train ride was delightful?" His eyes ran over my form not once or twice but three times. "Absolutely! the discussion of Mr. Tod's latest fashion trends were certainly delightful!" I waved my hands absently. I couldn't care less about the latest fashion. "Sister, here. Men have different views of woman." Jonathan stated warningly while his hands grasped my shoulders. "Well then-" I lifted my head proudly. "-I shall give them a taste of what a real woman is like." I smiled before gesturing Johnathan to take my bags.

"Pray tell brother, What is your soon to be wife like?" He shrugged, lifting the bags."You'll soon meet her. She is waiting at home for you." He begun walking to the carriage as we made small talk. "And a husband dear sister?" I shook my head. "Goodness no!" I waved my hands. "Why ever not? especially now? In your youthful years, you should have many suitors" I nodded in confirmation. "Yes, but right now I have better things to do, then sit about bearing children to an insufferable man." I stated grasping Johnathan's hand as he guided me into the carriage. "That answer was expectant from you, sister." Johnathan followed after me.

The streets were dell in comparison to my home town, there were narrow paths that seem daunting and were prostitutes play with men. "whats home like?" He asked his eyes cast down. "I have sold the firm and the payment is split." I nodded towards the two bags. His features changed into anger. "You carried them? Why? you know you could've been taken! Mugged! Worse!" His voice rose as he stated the harm that could've befallen me. "But I was not and I arrive safe and sound." I calmly stated as the carriage stopped and the carriage man opened the door. " That is inexcusable! Are you dim wittered as most woman here? You do not know these places!" He held out his hand as he pulled me out. "Dim witted?" I said in anger.  
>"Of course not!" I let go of his hand as if it burned me. "You carry money like its a play thing. Why not arrange a body guard or some sort of man to company you?!" I shook my head angry.<p>

"Johnathan your home!" A beauty of dark hair and sharp looks descended the swirly stairs in the latest fashion. "My love, Mina soon to be Harker." Mina looked between us an unexpected emotion passed through her face. "You must be Lady Susan Harker. I trust my soon to be husband, your brother hasn't been rude? He is some times bad company as of late." Mina shot Johnathan a look before smiling delightfully at me. "No he hasn't. bad company is that so? at least he is treating you good?"A nod from her while I completely ignored his looks of displeasure before requesting my room from lady Mina.

The room was elegant yet simple, bigger then my old room. Dark designs graced the walls and oak wood for furnishing with light wood to complete the floor. The sudden exhaustion of my travels and the anger from my brother left me feeling exhausted with the sight of my bed. I changed behind the screen into my proper sleeping attire before blowing out all the candles. unbeknownst to me that a creature of the night had been watching.


	2. Chapter 2

*WARNING: This is based on the T.V series. Alexander Greyson, Mina and Johnathan Harker with the addition of my character Susan Harker. This is also a regular update.

The Mark

London, 1881

Warmth was what I could feel on my face, the gentle touch of the sun's fingers gracing its beauty upon me. A few moments I laid there in disorientation before realizing that I was not back at home. Excitement boiled through as I ran towards the window letting the warmth into my room. I was excited to see the city alight with life and enjoyment. A speed I had not realize I had since a child took over me as I raced to get dressed. Giving a squeal of delight I grabbed my coat and purse before descending down the stairs in at unladylike manner. "Slow down sister." Johnathan stated as I focused on skipping two steps at a time."Can't. Have to see the city!" I exclaimed only when nearly slipping did I slow. Johnathan grabbed my arm giving me a stern look.

"Fine." I mocked moving painfully slow towards the door. "Wait, lady Susan! You must have someone a company you." lady Mina said. I stopped. "No I-" shaking my head. "Lady Susan, what a pleasure." I turned into the drawing room. Looking from this dark, tall handsome man towards my brother. "Who's this?" I stated boldly lady Mina drew in a sharp breath. "With all due respect Mr..?" I straightened my attire. "Mr greyson. Lady Susan had your brother told me about you, I would have told him to invite you a lot sooner." He gracefully walked up to me bearing a gentle kiss upon my hand. I turned sharply upon my brother. "Not even one day and your trying to set me up with a suitor? Are you quick to get rid of me dear brother! this is outrageous!" Anger reared it's ugly head as I stepped closer towards Johnathan. "No. I-" He stuttered. "You take me for a fool Johnathan!" I pointed at him.

"No. I-" He waved calmly to Mr. Greyson. "Is this your way of _'why ever not? in my youthful years'?_ trying to find me a suitor. Dear. Brother?" My voice rose painfully loud in the sudden quite room. Dark sensual laughter rang out as lady Mina's and Johnathan's face flushed bright red.  
>"Now, Now Lady Susan isn't that jumping to conclusions? As beautiful as I find you, I am most certainly not looking to be your suitor in fact I am here on a matter of business." Mr Greyson stated. "Prey tell what sort of business?" I asked boldly with my head held high. Johnathan came up behind me placing a hand on my shoulder. "Sister, I work for Mr Greyson." I stilled suddenly the world crashing down on me. "Y-y-you W-Work for Mr.. Greyson?" It was more of a statement then a question. Mr Greyson nodded.<p>

Flushing the brightest red I have ever in my life and the small tremble of my hands indicated my extreme embarrassment. "Oh dear, Mr Greyson. I am utterly embarrassed!" His eyebrows were raised and a small smirk graced his lips. "I would believe so but that matters not. Mr Harker may we speak?" He indicated to another room with my brother following him. My eyes not leaving the form of Mr Greysons until Johnathan closed the door behind him giving me one silent stern look. A hand laid upon my shoulder frightening me back to life. "I am utterly embarrassed Lady Mina. I hoped I have not jeopardize your husband work! nor your or Johnathans relationship with him. Mina shook her head. "Everything shall be alright." She said placing her arm around mine before dragging me out of the house and into the busy streets of London still as red as a beetroot.

The streets were dell as the night before when I had first saw them. "Apples for sale, Miss. Tasty and sweet!" The little boy spoke in a southern accent biting into it for proof. "Told you stop biting the apples!" A man in the apron came up behind him slapping the little boy across the head. "Yes sir." Said the little boy who was covered in dirt. A tint of pink crossed his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. "Sorry Miss. The lad doesn't know anything about running a business." The bold headed, apron guy stated as he once again began shinning his apples. I Nodded quickly walking away observing other stalls. "Miss, Miss. Two nickles for the paper. Lord Browning and his scandal!" A young boy smudged in soot and shoes that had seen too many winters said. "No, thank you. young sir." I smiled down at him before he shot me a toothy grin.

"Lady Susan!" I was oblivious to everything around me except for that shiny locket on the dark stalls further a head of me. "Interesting" I mumbled "Lady Susan!" The name sounded so familiar but it was as if the locket had me in a trance. A hand gripped my forearm tightly frightening me back to reality. "Yes?" I questioned turning around a frown pulling at my lips. "Lady Susan. May we go have tea now?" Mina dropped her hand as soon as I had turned around. "Of course lady Mina. All though, I must go buy my self a new gift in this strange city." I pointed to the last stall at the end of the street. "There Lady Susan? There is rumor going around that speaks of strange things happening when bought from there. Once a lady had disappeared never to be seen again. Of course I think that is old folks tale. Nothing has happened to me." Mina smiled at me before pointing to a elegant eating place. I nodded before taking off into the opposite direction.

"Excuse me sir. I must have this!" I walked up to the old graying man opening my hand to revealing the strange locket I had pick up. "Hmm... many have tried opening it, all have fail, are you sure such a trinket deserves to be bought again?" I nodded my face going serious. "Very well Lady..?" The man questioned. "Lady Susan Harker." "Pleasure to meet such a fine young woman. Now be careful with that." Was all he said as I handed of the nickles. He began pushing his portable stall away as I glazed at such a beautiful jewel.


	3. Chapter 3

"The Mark

London, 1881

The fellow who brought our meals was mute or he pretended to be. "Can I see the jewel you got lady Susan?" Asked Mina leaning slightly over the silk table cloth. "Yes, of course. The old gent was indeed mysterious borderline creepy." I spoke lifting the necklace out of my purse. Dangling it in front of her. She giggled lightly touching the surface before tenderly placing the object into the palm of her other hand. "Exquisite piece of art work. looks to be ancient; belonging to times long past especially of the historical period." She spoke more to herself muttering casually as she examine it closer. "I take it your quite knowledgeable when it comes to historical artifacts?" I questioned lightly. Mina shook her head laughing softly. "No, Father's brother taught me a little. Father does not know. I trend to keep it that way." She looked at me just as stern as my brother had this morning.

"Of course, Lady Mina." I took back the offered jewel placing it carefully into my purse. "Lady Susan-" I motioned Mina to stop."-Please, you are after all my brother's finance we must get rid of such professionalism." I smiled softly before devouring my food as ladylike as I could be out in public. "Tell me Lady-" I gave her a look. "Susan, if I may be so bold to ask what you do?" She sipped casually on her water while giving me her attention. "I'm enrolling into your university of historical artifacts." I smiled tightly thinking that this conversation wouldn't go so well. "That's very good although it is not well know for ladies to be working. I, myself am currently a medical student though." I tilted my head in surprise.

"I had no idea." I said. "Its not spoken a lot here but woman are made for bearing children and looking after their husbands health." I nodded my head telling her it was similar back home as well. "I do think this city needs encouragement amongst these woman." She nodded giving me a brief dialogue on the subject of simple-minded, naive local woman. As we dined in refreshments and Mina spoke more about this city, people, places and men. "Sorry Mina, I don't mean to disappoint but I have no desired to marry nor attend any events of much." I dabbed the serviette against the corners of my lips before laying it back on the table. "-But Johnathan would be up-most disappointed." She too put her serviette down. "No-" I began I knew I could be stubborn and hard headed but I knew where my head was heading and needed to get my point across however Mina spoke quickly. "It would give Johnathan peace if you were to at least try, please. He is extremely stressed with work and our marriage." Mina declared pleadingly. I nodded. "Let me think about it."

The weight of Mina's and I discussion laid heavily on my mind as we returned home. Surely being a journalist wasn't such a stressful job and marriage arrangements aren't that complicated. I shook my head as day light began to descend. "How was luncheon?" Asked Johnathan as he crossed the foyer into the drawing room. "It was good. We had a lot to talk about." Mina replied as Johnathan rubbed her back. He looked at me. "How did you find the city, sister?" I heavily sat down on the plump chair, sighing. "It was fine, dear brother." I spoke lightly as Johnathan began pouring us hot tea while he had whiskey. "How was your day brother?" I sipped on my tea while trying to hide my embarrassment. "It was pleasant. Mr Greyson and I have business arrangements to attend to tomorrow evening." Johnathan spoke taking a bigger swig of his whiskey. "Is everything alright?" I questioned, Johnathan just nodded his head muttering a fine and you ladies are attending to. I unconsciously gasped my purse as a shiver spread through me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Chapter Four

London 1881

I glanced out from the front room of my brothers estate where Mina had thought it would be a good idea to invite her lady friend's to brunch. "Susan, how are you fairing this morning?" Mina had questioned earlier. I happily nodded in answer, now, as I stared out the window my mood turned sour as the grey sky. "Lady Mina, I long for a walk." There were a few gasp from the other ladies displaying there dislike. "It's sure to rain soon." A lady with hair as bright as her dress remarked proudly. "I shall take a thick coat and an umbrella." I responded as Mina looked torn between agreeing with the ladies of london or agreeing with my desire to get away. Mina pardoned herself as she dragged me into the foyer. "Ladies and gentlemen act differently around here, Lady Susan. Its uncommon for woman to go wondering off without a gentleman's company." I grabbed her forearms. "I cannot spare another second here, Mina, this is worse than when mayer of greenvally repeated his two hour story three times, whilst he drunk whiskey at his birthday celebration."

"I had heard tiring stories from Johnathan about that Mr Hayward." Mina shook her head. "I Shall defend you this time, but not again, it is very important socializing with ladies around here." I smiled at Mina whilst I fastened my coat. "Thank you Mina." Excitement bolied through me as I breathed in the fresh, misty air. I walked pass opened shops and stalls only buying enough sweets for my journey. I followed the path over the bridge leading into the rural area. I felt a brief twinge of gulit as I realise how Johnathan would feel about my small unguided adventure, I tried to dismiss it. I just could not stay in that house any longer. A few long mintues later I ascended another path into a bushied area, then anothering into a plain area, and then finally I came to a ruined grave site. The dulling colour of the sky made the grave site more of a dreary place, it was fulled with vines, and covered with fallen stone. I pulled the vines away from the base of the dais tomb. It took me a good while studying the symbols on the tomb but I was reasonably certain I had never seen them in my life.

The small area was fill of life, little creatures enjoying the momentry dryness, somehow, though even the birds were chirping, and the tiny insects buzzing around, the grave site seemed creepier than anywhere I had ever been before. It reminded me too much of the nightmare feeling of being alone and being watched. The sense of uneasiness grew stronger the more darker and the more closer the smell of rain got. My breathing became more difficult the more I lingered, but my legs where afraid to more. I was being watched, I knew it. The tiny hairs on the back of my neck stood, my body began to trumble. I turned around, but nothing was there, except the swish of a bush. I put my hand to my furiously beating heart before taking off in the direction I though I had once came from.

I came breathlessly out of the bushes and across a big patch of grass heading into someones backfoyer. The place wasn't that stunning it was messy and over grown, although it made the estate look creepy, and imitating. Earning the sense of do not enter. There was no point in turning back it was dark and the rain was now descending. A dizzying array of emotions shot through me in a second. I felt too alone, I should have listened to dear Mina. I knocked loudly on the door. "Hello, Is anyone home?" I questioned loudly. My heart sunk there where no lights shining though. "Excuse me, It seems I have lost my way." I tapped again on the door. Finally Light was heading this way. Hope pierced through me. I was now drenched in the rain by the time someone had opened the door. "Lady Susan, What a pleasant surprise." My eyes focused on the figure. "Oh- Mr Grayson, I hope I'm not intruding, it seems I-" I looked at him. "Have lost your way, yes, I do believe so." He smiled elegantly before gesturing me inside. I felt a rush of thankfulness. I nodded and followed him after securing the lock. He looked towards my heart then to my face as I swept my hair aside. "You are bleeding, Lady Susan." I stopped mid-step, as he stepped in front of me. His voice dropped to a luring, sensual tone. He grabbed my hand pulling me closer. "I-I, I had not realised." I whispered tranfixed on his eyes, that seemed to glow.

I snatched back my hand after a moment and stepped away from him earning a soft growl. My head swirled dizzily. It was a frightful afternoon. He smiled elegantly again before holding out his arm. "Mr Greyson I am wet, I do not want you catching a chill." The dark haired, tall and hansome man replied with. "The cold does not effect me, Lady Harker. Come, we must make you presentable we have my celebration to attended to, and you shall be the bell of the ball."

Mr Grayson had left me wrapped in a blanket in a thick chair, alone by the fire with warm clothes, and a cup of warm tea that bulter Ranfeild severed me. I had agrued that I could take care of my self but Mr Grayson demand that bulter Renfeild take care of me and for me not to leave this room. "You are my guest, Lady Susan. It is my duty to take care of you." I voiced cheeky Ranfeilds answer taking another small sip. Mr Grayson was prefect in everyway that it was nearly frightful. He was handsome I had to admit, the way he looked sometimes was just so sensual. I shook my head. "Found something amusing, Lady Susan?" I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. A blush sliding across my cheeks. "I was just wondering when you would be back Mr Grayson-" He interupted me. "-Please call me Alexander, I hope to become more acquaint with you.." He trailed off looking from my eyes and lips. "A friendship between a man and a woman is not wise, particularly in this small london town. Well.. I do appreciate your hospitality and the warmth of your house, I must be off now, my dear brother will be looking for me." I swallowed the rest of my tea before standing and folding the blanket.

"Do not fret Lady Susan, I have sent word of your apologizing visit from the other day which-." I blushed again. "- you are mostly forgiven beautiful Susan." I gasped as he smiled grabbing my now free hands before calling Butler Ranfeild. "Take Lady Susan to a more comfortable suit, were the lady can dress in a more propriate attire." I followed the bulter obiently only glancing back before the door slammed shut behind me, not once had Mr Grayson taken his eyes off me.

The way to the room was silent apart from our shoes colliding against the polished wood. "Mr Grayson is very taken by you, Lady Susan." I jumped in surprise. "Oh-well, I- I hardly know him, Mister Ranfeild." He glanced back at me. "In time you shall." He muttered to himself. "Prey tell Mister Ranfeild, what was that suppose to mean?" I questioned him. He sighed. "He just wishes to have your time and friendship." We stopped out side some doors. "Here we are, Lady Susan." I closed my mouth as my tongue threatened to let loose. "Heed Master Graysons advice Lady Susan and do not wonder it is after all his rules, I'll be back to guide you to the celebration." With that he closed the door and I was left to my own musings.


	5. Chapter 5

The Mark

**Chapter Five**

I fiddled with the tight red dress although Mr Grayson did have taste, and style which in my opinion was showing to much cleavage. "You look absolutely stunning, My Lady" Mr Grayson said waiting at the top of the stairs. "Why thank you, Mr Grayson." He frowned a little but changed within a second. He offered his arm giving me a charming smile. "Why Prey tell, must we make a grand appearance?" He turned to me his eyes gleaming. "Do you not fancy to be on my arm? There are plenty of young ladies that would kill to have your place." He tightened his grip. "Then ask someone else, I do not fancy being the center of attention." I pulled back a little. "My dear, as much as I love your company, I hope everyone's attention is solely on my celebration." I frowned a little and looked away, I felt my gut bubble in hurt. I should have just taken the compliment. "I have something for you, Lady Susan. I found it on the floor near the fire." He dig into his front breast pocket whilst still holding onto my arm. "If I may be so bold as to put it on you? It is a very fine piece, might I add." It was the necklace I had bought from that strange man's stall just the other day. Mr Grayson's quick words where convincing but I was positive that I had not dropped it. The way Mr Grayson's eyes gleamed in delight made me unable to deny him of this small pleasure, although it was too intimate for just being acquaintances.

I smiled. "Of course." I detached myself from his arm as he unclasped the necklace. I moved my hair as his fingers gently graced the tender flesh of my neck re-clasping the fragile piece. There was a slight vibration coming from him. It was all most animistic. I felt incredible the feeling that pulsed through my neck was magnetic like I felt connected. "Are you ready, My lady?" I looked at him, as he placed his hands upon my shoulders reassuringly. I nodded, speechless. He once again offered his arm which I took willingly. I glanced at him, some how he felt different, yet he was the same as before, mysterious, dark, and dangerous.

As Ranfield announced Mr Grayson and lady Harker everyone ceased their chatter and stared. I looked towards Mr Grayson yet his eyes where on me, I felt a bit pressured. I could feel everyone's eyes, I felt like I was his wife. Like I belong by his side. It was too much the whole town was here, and tomorrow I knew what the gossip would be about, Mr Grayson, and I. I scanned the crowd finally spotting my dear brother who had Lady Mina on his arm. He gave a nod of approval while lady Mina had her lips in a grim line. I stared down to my feet, embarrassed. Do not fall, do not fall, I kept chanting in my head. As I looked up from the steps people parted allowing us to lead though. "Mr Vlad's wife looks absolutely devious in that fashioned dress, does she not?" I let Mr Grayson direct me into the middle of the ball as music sprung to life. "You do look beautiful, Mrs Vlad." I looked at him, but he looked so much different, he had longer hair, eyes darker that held so much emotion. I tried speaking but my lips could not move, I was like a puppet doll on strings. After a few minutes of just fiercely staring at each other the song finally ended, he dipped me, and then pulled me up flush against him. "You look absolutely stunning, My wife." He said before crushing his lips against mine.

"Susan?" I shook myself awake and glanced up from my shoes. I looked at Mr Grayson confused. I shook my head again, "S-sorry w-what was that?" I questioned towards him stumbling over my words. His eyes held an undetectable emotion. "Are you well?" Mr Grayson drew me nearer bringing my hand to his lips. "You are trembling, lady Susan." He stated looking at my face with concern as his lips frowned. "Forgive me Mr Grayson, it seems I need a moment to myself, excuse me." I pulled away from him not giving him a chance to speak and took off to the side door. I could see butler Randfield make his way towards his master but my main concern was freeing myself from those piercing dark eyes. The harsh weather outside was bitter against my skin but I welcomed it. It felt like a good distraction from the reeling image or was it a distant memory. I shook my head, it had to be a fictional scene. Nothing about that scene felt real and the setting was passed centuries ago. I shook my head one final time before turning around.

I jumped with a hand placed over my heart. "You scared me." I hitched trying to calm my beating heart. "It wasn't my intention, Lady Susan." I stared at this beautiful blonde woman before me. "Its seems I am a bit jumpy." I looked into her piercing blue eyes. "I'm not sure if you remember me. I am Lucy, Mina's friend of old." Her red lips pulled into a beautiful grin."Yes, distantly so." I drawled looking at her black dress also showing too much cleavage. "Beautiful night is it not?" Lucy stepped forward on the high front deck over looking the carriages and folks arriving. "Yes." I stated glancing at her wondering where this conversation was leading. "Hmm.." She hummed. "Prey tell are you and Mr Grayson courting?" I looked towards her raising an eye brow. "I dear say Miss Lucy that indeed is a bold question." I turned behind me speechless. "Mr Grayson.." Lucy trailed off overly embarrassed as she stepped next to me. "We are just acquaintances, barely friends." I stated as Mr Grayson looked towards Lucy with a weird glint in his eyes. "I believe Miss Harker speaks the truth." Grayson's face pulled into an displeased mask as his eyes shone with furious anger. "Well, in that case. Mr Grayson shall we?" Lucy purred suddenly standing besides him and gesturing back into the celebration.

"Of course." Ever the gentleman he had been, why would he turn down a beautiful heiress like her? Her blonde curls and an hour glass figure to die for, who in their right mind would deny her. I looked towards the retreating couple but only Mr Grayson glanced over his shoulder for a split second before disappearing into a crowd of dancing bodies. I sighed dishearteningly, I wasn't a woman who paid much attention to men nor was I the type to surrender while they took ownership but Mr Grayson was indeed good looking and charming at that. I would be a fool to deny that I liked Mr Grayson but seeing him walking away with a different woman on his arm reminded me of why I was truly here and why I hated courting and charming men. "Vintage wine, my lady." A passing waiter in white said.

I peeled the offering glass from his tray as I scanned the dancing floor. I glanced at my brother and lady Mina dancing happily together as I scanned the rest of the crowd my eyes found Mr Alex Grayson's solid form as he held Lady Lucy tightly against his chest swinging her around the ball room. I sipped the drink which tasted utterly horrible before placing it on another passing waiter's tray. "With beauty such as yours, how are you not swept off onto the dance floor?" A deep voice stated before stepping into my line of vision. "Charming, Is that what you say to all the ladies?" I questioned raising an eyebrow whilst looking into his dark blue eyes. "You, my lady, are no ordinary lady, you, my dear are a princess that needs to be treated like one." He said lifting his flute glass. "Oh and I suppose you are a prince that will sweep me off my feet?" I retorted smartly while eyeing his sly combed back hair. "If I must prove myself worthy then let it be in a battle with a dance." He opened his palm but there was no possible way I would accept he was too womanly for my liking. I stepped forward to avoid an on coming incident with passing people but the fake prince charming had already assumed my mistake for an acceptance. "I did not catch you name.." The blonde man stated making an awfully awkward step left. "That is because I do not wish to give it." I replied attempting to follow his lead. "The name is Conner Edwards but you may call me Conner if you wish." He spun me a bit to fast earning a clumsy stumble into his chest. "Are you always this bold?" I questioned attempting to keep my eyes off Mr Grayson's form.

"They say its confidence and wealth that wins a fair lady's heart." He smiled shining his perfectly white teeth inches away from my face. "Don't always believe what you hear, Mr Edwards" I stopped dancing as his foot stepped on mine weather he noticed or not, he paid no attention. "Ahh, Mr Edwards I believe you have met my lady Susan." Mr Grayson stepped into the conversation with a sullen Lucy trailing after him. "Your lady, Master Grayson?" Conner looked at me before looking at Grayson then finally glancing at Lady Lucy confused. "She is in fact my special guest tonight." Mr Grayson looked at me his dark eyes wrapping me in a blanket of warmth, I blushed. "She's a stunning creature." Conner expressed his eyes glued to me. Mr Grayson moved closer wrapping his arm around my waist. "Humor me with a dance, Lady Susan." Grayson declared tightening his arm. "I believe me and Mr Edwards are just about to have a seat." I said glancing at Conner from the corner of my eyes. Conner beamed and held his hand open for me to take, escorting me out of Mr Grayson's arms. I looked towards Mr Grayson his eyes threatening conner. "you don't mind us joining you then?." Lucy spoke cheekily although I forgot she existed. Mr Grayson nodded while he held his arm out to escort her. I looked at Lucy, she was proud to be on his arm.

"Does he always keep an eye on you Miss Harker?" Conner questioned against my ear. I slightly turned behind us to a trailing Mr Grayson and a Lady Lucy. "Whatever, do you mean, Mr Edward-" He interrupted me. "-Conner, please." I nodded. "He stares at you like your something more then a guest, Susan- If I may call you that?" Conner held onto my arm a little more tightly. His noisiness was too demanding for my liking. Conner wanted to know everything and his bold actions declared that he indeed was fond of me in away that I wasn't. It was rude of me to give him false hope but my desire to get back at Mr Grayson was over ruling my guilt. I couldn't quite understand my feelings of earlier with my mind running free and imaging I and Mr Grayson together, that surely was ridiculous. I couldn't rid the burning desire of anger that evoked inside me when Mr Grayson escorted Lady Lucy towards the dance floor. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity. I don't need a man to show me how worthy I was. I just had to remember why I came here. I fiddled with my necklace deep in thought.

"Susan?" Conner called pulling out a chair. "Sorry Mr- Conner but this dancing has made me weary." I lied taking the seat as I tugged on my necklace. The waiter passed us again and Conner took two offered flute glasses filled with wine. My nose wrinkled in disgust but I accepted the offending drink. "Would It be so bold of me to assume that no gentlemen are courting you?" I looked around suddenly nervous. I was positively leading him on now. "Well no-" I muttered nervously. "I'm not interested in becoming a wife, Mr Edwards." I said with a lot more confidence. He smiled a challenge smile. "Well.. I guess ill have to change your mind." He grabbed my hand giving my knuckles a sloppy kiss. "Mr Edwards." I heard a threatening growl behind me but Mr Edwards just smiled triumphantly. "Ahh Mr Grayson, where is Lady Lucy?" I turned around but Mr Grayson was standing protectively close to me. "She's around." He stated laying a hand on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes giving a sigh of defeat, maybe Johnathan had told Alex- Mr Grayson to keep an eye on me. I felt extremely annoyed. "Lady Susan, how about that dance?" Mr Grayson grabbed my hand out of Conners before placing his empty red wine glass on the table and pulled me towards the dance floor. I spared a glance at Conner who glazed at Grayson with annoyance and jealousy. "must you do that?" I questioned peeking at the dancing couples surrounding us. "I do not understand, Lady Susan." Mr Grayson's eyes sparkled with playfulness and a tint of protectiveness while he drew my close, an arm wrapped tightly around my waistline.

"You know perfectly well, Mr Gray-" "Alex." He stated twirling me around, he was a perfect dancer. "I think that would be improper to call you by your first name." I replied looking at Conner with slight disgust." Fooling me is an honest mistake, my lady. You do not fancy him." Alex pulled me in to him, my chest against his. My breath hitched. "You know nothing of my desire, Mr Grayson." I looked back at him my face inches away from his. "How must I get you to call me Alex?" He replied gripping my hand a little tighter. "His actions are bold and Mr Edward is noisy." I looked back at Conner looking about ready to come and get me. "He is a gentleman, bold is the new beauty." I lied. "And maybe I like his nosiness." I turned my head away trying to convince myself I was doing the right thing. Mr Grayson thought he could get any woman Alex's grip tighten uncomfortable til I tried wriggling my hand free. He growled and straighten. "Is that so?" His voice dropped as he finally let go. "Go then, prove it." He said confidently. "What?" I replied confused. "Go." He repeated himself a little more angrier this time. "I do not have to prove myself, Mr Grayson." I stated furiously. "You do not fancy him." Mr Grayson turned to a walking Lucy and an upset Conner. "I..I" I looked between them finally resting my eyes upon Conner but he was staring at Alex whose eyes where on me. "You can not tell me who I fancy." I turned from him and the walking Lucy accompanied by Conner and left a furious man behind whose eyes never left me. I kept walking passed a dancing Mina and my brother Johnathan and forced my way through the crowded celebration. "You insufferable male. You and your over bearing pride." I muttered stepping out to of the front entrance. "Is something wrong, Lady Harker?" I turned around to the familiar voice. "Oh Mister Randfield- everything is fine." I smiled back at him. "Are you sure?" He asked politely. "Yes, I am just exhausted." He stepped a few steps closer. "Would you like to go home, I can have a carriage arranged for you?" He again spoke with politely with a tint of a smile gracing his features. "That would be lovely, but I can not just disappear. Johnathan and Mina would like to know and I would like to thank our host." I fiddled with my necklace annoyed that I'd have to speak with Mr Grayson again. "Nonsense. I will see word of your departure." I heaved a sigh of relief weather he noticed or not he didn't say anything.

"Thank you Mister Randfield." He nodded signaling an elegant carriage. "Its my pleasure, Lady Harker." He opened the door and held out a hand escorting me in. He nodded a final nod before signaling the man to escort me home.


End file.
